My Best Friends are Dragons
by emmydisney17
Summary: Inez, Jackie and Matt discover a powerful medalion along with two new friends Jake and Haley long who turn out to be mythical fire breathing dragons. Jake and Haley break the dragon laws by letting Jackie, Inez and Matt join them on their quest to rescue their grandfather from the whicked and cruel Dark Dragon who wants the medalion the humans have.
1. Cast

**My Best Friends are Dragons**

**When Matt, Inez and Jackie discover a strange magical medalion they soon meet a boy named Jake Long and his little sister Haley who claim to be on the run from evil people. Soon strange magical things start to happen and the three kids realize that the medalion has magical powers that will allow them to copy any magical creatures ability at will. They also discover that Jake and Haley are really dragons who need the medalion in order to rescue their grandfather from the clutches of the evil Dark Dragon. Although it was forbiddin Jake and Haley allow Inez, Matt and Jackie to join them in their quest to find their grandfather but can three humans and two young dragons stop the most powerful evil dragon of all?**

**Matt (Cyberchase)**

**Inez (Cyberchase)**

**Jackie (Cyberchase)**

**Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long)**

**Haley Long (American Dragon Jake long)**

**The Dark Dragon (American dragon Jake Long)**

**Luong Lao Shi AKA Grandpa Long (American Dragon Jake long)**

**Ideas for more humans and dragons open**


	2. Are Dragons Real or Dreams?

**My Best Friends are Dragons**

**Chapter One: Are Dragons real or dreams?**

_"My name's Matt, and for the longest time my only friends were two girls named Inez and Jackie until the day we became best friends with dragons. Real fire breathing dragon. But it wasn't always like that. Our closest incounter started long ago when me and Jackie were 5 and Inez was 3 around the same time our parents were having a get together."_

We open to a calm open field where three children were playing together as their parents were enjoying a picnic. The first child was a boy with orange hair, black eyes and wore a yellow shirt, black pants and gray shoes. His name was Matt.

The second was an african american girl with her black hair in a bun, black eyes and wore a red blouse, a long tan skirt and dark brown mary janes with black socks. Her name was Jackie.

And the last was a hispanic girl with brown hair, glasses in front of her eyes and wore a, orange shirt, black overalls and yellow shoes with teal socks. Her name was Inez.

All three kids were playing tag and Jackie was it. She ran towards her friends as she giggled and said "I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!"

The kids giggled as they continued to play, wandering deeper and deeper into the woods before Jackie took a sharp turn and accidently fell into a river and she screamed as the current pulled her away "HELP!"

Matt and Inez heard her cry and they jumped into the river to save her, only to end up being pulled away as well. They screamed as they splashed around and cried out for help, hoping someone would hear them. Then as they were about to go over a waterfall when suddenly something big came and stretched out it's arms to scoop them up before the kids passed out.

When Matt, Jackie and Inez came too they were near the river, near the falls, and they were all soggy and drenched and there was nobody around for miles. The kids exchanged confused glances before Jackie pointed to something shining in the grass and said "What's that?"

Matt picked it up and let the girls see it, it was a bright green shiny scale. It was not like anything they had ever seen before and Matt reconized it right away "It's a dragon scale! A real Dragon scale! We were rescued by a dragon! Let's tell our parents!"

_"Of course when we did, they didn't belive us. They were grateful something did come to our rescue and saved us from the falls they kinda found it far-fetched to belive an actual dragon had rescued us. Yet me and my friends were sure we saw what we thought we saw; a live dragon. I kept the scale ever since and we hoped that one day we'd find the dragon the scale belonged to and thank him... or her... or whatever."_

Years past and we open to a small arcade where Matt, Jackie and Inez were playing games. Matt and Jackie had grown to the age of eleven while Inez was Nine years old and their clothes had changed since their youth all those years ago.

Inez now wore a long pink sleeved shirt with a yellow star on it, a purple vest, teal shorts and blue knee-high boots

Matt wore a green shirt, a red backpack over his back, blue jeans and red sneakers.

Jackie wore a yellow shirt, a red band on her right arm, a blue skirt and purple shoes.

As they played the video games Matt took out the dragon scale they had found out of his pants pocket and held it as the light shined off the scale while saying "I know you're out there somewhere... i know you are... and i know other dragons are out there... i just don't know where... or how we're going to find you. But we will find you one way or another."

"How are we going to look for a dragon?" Jackie asked.

"Simple," Inez said "Set a trap."

"But what bait do you use for catching a dragon?" Jackie asked

"Maybe... a damsel in distress?" Matt suggested with a grin "Which one of you wants to be the princess?"

"No way!" Inez cried.

"Absolutly not! Forget it!" Jackie cried "Ain't no way i'm going to dress up just so i can get snatched up by a dragon."

"Then who's good with a needle and dress making?" Matt asked.

As the kids continued to talk about how to catch a dragon they were unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them. "Think it's easy to catch a dragon?" a voice asked "You have no clue about dragons like i do." then the figure left, accidently dropping a shining orange and blue medalion in the progress.

When the kids left the arcade they saw the Medalion and Inez said "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Jackie said "Let's keep it. I could go with some of my line of clothes."

"Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who gets to wear it first." Matt said "You know, for fun."

"Rock, Paper Scissors!" the kids chanted before they all revealed their choices. Inez had paper and Jackie and Matt got rock."

"Ah man, Paper covers rock!" Matt groaned.

"I win." Inez said as she took the medalion and put it around her neck. Jackie and Matt played again and This time Jackie got rock and Matt got scissors.

"I get the next turn!" Jackie cried happily

"Oh man, i'm the last one." Matt said, disappointed he was the last to wear the medalion.

"Come on you guys," Inez said "Let's go to my house for a snack."

As the trio left they were unaware that two more pairs of eyes were watching them and they walked away, keeping a close eye on the kids before they left, flapping their wings as they flew across the sky, unseen by anyone in the city.

_"What i didn't know was that soon we would end up in one whacky and incridible adventure that none of us were ever going to forget."_


	3. Meeting Jake and Haley

**Chapter Two: Meeting Jake and Haley**

Later that day the kids were sweating because of the heatwave and as they fanned themselves Matt said "Whew, what a heatwave. Good thing i packed water bottles."

Matt reached into his backpack and took out three water bottles before he opened them his bottle slipped out of his hands and he ran after it as it rolled down the street and he grabbed it, but not before he realized he was about to get hit by a speeding car going backwards!

Matt screamed and braced himsefl before someone pulled him out of the car's way and saved him from becoming a pancake.

"Matt!" Jackie and Inez cried as Matt picked himself up while Jackie asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm ok." Matt said before he turned to his rescuer saying "Thanks."

His rescuer was a chineese american boy with black eyes, black hair with green dye on the top of his spiky hair, a red and yellow jacket with a white shirt under it, dark blue shorts and black shoes. His name was Jake long.

"No prob Bro," Jake said "Name's Jake. You were just lucky i happened to be right around here or you'd be a pancake."

"Yeah, guess i'm going to be off waffles for a while." Matt said with a sigh "I'm Matt and these girls are Inez and Jackie."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said before he flashed a sly grin and said "Which one are you going steady with?"

"What are... What?!" Matt asked as his face flushed red and he cried "Neither! They're not my girlfriends! J-Just girls who happen to be friends and stuff. Nothing more."

"Haha! You're so red!" Jake cried as he laughed at Matt's blushing red face "You could look like a walking tomato!"

"How could you be so mean?" Inez asked, crossed that the boy who had saved Matt was now making fun of him.

"Don't mind my brother," another voice said "He can be such an airhead sometimes."

The girls turned and yelped when they saw a little girl standing behind them. She was a chineese girl with her black hair in two pigtails, black eyes, and wearing a purple dress with matching shoes. This was Haley Long, Jake's little sister.

"And who are you?" Jackie asked

"That's Haley," Jake said "My little sister."

"And we're looking for our grandpa." Haley said.

"You're looking for your grandpa?" Inez asked "Why?"

Haley was about to answer when she noticed the 'Don't you dare tell them' look in his eyes and she said "Well... we got seperated from him at our last stop and we're kinda lost and need a place to stay. We had a long hard day after all."

"Well, how about at my place for a while?" Jackie asked "I'll explain to mom about everything and she'll be happy to give you a place to stay."

"Nice." Jake said then he noticed the medalion around Inez's neck and said "Say, that's some sweet bling you've got there."

"Yeah," Matt said "We found it some time ago and we've agreed to share it. Inez is wearing it for now, tomorrow Jackie gets a turn and the day after that, me."

"Well... how about i take a closer look at it?" Jake asked.

"After how you made fun of Matt?" Inez asked "Forget it."

Jake groaned and said "I didn't really mean to insult him, i was just trying to have some fun."

"Well, next time try to be a bit nicer." Inez said as she cupped her hands over the medalion before she said "It's just too hot to think of anything else to say. I wish this heatwave was over and we'd get some rain."

Suddenly dark clouds rolled over the sky, compleately blocking the sun as rain suddenly poured down and Matt cried "What the-How did it suddenly start raining? Wasn't it cloudless a moment ago?"

"Everybody to shelter!" Inez cried as the kids ran for the nearest shelter, which was a bus stop and Jake and Haley exchanged uneasy words as Jake whispered to Haley "That thing's already working, those guys don't even know what they've got."

"Just remain calm and don't freak them out when the time comes." Haley said "Hopefully they won't and we'll just say it's our mothers."

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"Nothing!" Jake and Haley cried as they all took shelter from the rain.

"Good thing i got my phone." Inez said as she pulled out a cell phone "Now, i'm going to call mom and tell her to come and pick us up."

* * *

What should happen next? Read and Review!


End file.
